


Undertale Drabbles: Nằm trong đất, nằm trong tim.

by Lamama



Category: Undertale
Genre: A lot of drama incumming, Angst, Hurt, Maybe some lovey dovey but i'm not sure, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Tuyển tập những câu chuyện ngắn về Undertale. Có cả non-cp và cp mà chủ yếu là Chasriel trong đây.





	1. Người không thể khóc.

Chara chưa từng khóc. Sống cùng nhau bao năm qua, chưa lần nào Asriel trông thấy người anh em của mình nhỏ lệ, dù chỉ một lần.

Chara chỉ nói, cậu ấy sớm đã cạn khô nước mắt. Những cảm xúc như đau đớn, buồn bã, cậu ấy đã trải qua quá nhiều lần và chúng đều chỉ dẫn đến một kết cục. Asriel biết không phải vì vui mà cậu ấy luôn giữ nguyên một biểu cảm - là ngược lại. Cậu ấy tổn thương quá nhiều để học được rằng: _cho dù cậu có rơi nước mắt, có gào khóc nhiều đến đâu, thực tế cũng sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi; và khóc lóc chẳng làm được gì ngoài phô bày sự yếu đuối trong trái tim bản thân._ Và giờ thì cậu ấy coi như mình không hề biết "khóc", lãng quên cảm giác ươn ướt làn da và vị mặn chát từ đôi mắt mình.

Cuối cùng, như Chara nói, cậu ấy đã từ chối việc phải khóc. Thay vào đó, để đối mặt với tất cả, Chara chọn cách cười. _Cười thật to trước khổ đau và thế giới._

Để mỗi lần trông thấy cậu ấy khoác lên mình niềm vui giả tạo là một lần Asriel thấy tim mình nhói đau, đau thay cho cậu ấy - người mà khoé mắt chưa từng nhoè lệ, còn đôi môi không tắt nụ cười như chưa bao giờ hết niềm vui.


	2. Me, you and books.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara yêu sách. Trong bảng xếp hạng yêu thích của mình, không một thứ nào được cậu yêu thích hơn sách, ngay cả món sô cô la ưa thích (hơi buồn một chút, tôi chỉ được cậu ấy xếp trên hàng sô cô la thôi).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trong câu chuyện này tui đã hình dung về một Asriel có nhân dạng nhiều hơn ở dạng thú, vì bối cảnh truyện có lẽ là ở thế giới hiện tại. Những thứ khác như quan hệ giữa Chara và Asriel cũng như gia đình Dreemurr là không thay đổi. Cơ bản thì lúc này họ trở thành người bình thường trong xã hội thôi, dễ hình dung mà đúng không :D

1\. Cậu ấy có một thế giới riêng.

Chara yêu sách. Trong bảng xếp hạng yêu thích của mình, không một thứ nào được cậu yêu thích hơn sách, ngay cả món sô cô la ưa thích (hơi buồn một chút, tôi chỉ được cậu ấy xếp trên hàng sô cô la thôi).

Từ khi còn nhỏ cho đến bây giờ, tôi thường chỉ bắt gặp cậu ấy hoặc ở phòng ngủ, hoặc trong thư phòng của cha. Những khi rảnh rỗi, nếu không ở cùng tôi, cậu ấy đều dành hết cho hành trình chu du qua những con chữ, mải miết đi từ con đường mòn tới những đại lộ thênh thang cho đến khi toàn bộ sách trong nhà, không cuốn nào là chưa qua tay cậu ấy: từ sách học thuật của cha, mấy cuốn truyện của tôi tới cả sách nấu ăn kì dị của mẹ. Tình yêu ấy lớn đến độ dành dụm được bao nhiêu, cậu ấy đều đem tới nhà sách cả, ánh mắt háo hức dán chặt vào những kệ ken đặc sách đủ loại trước khi chọn lấy cánh cửa tiếp theo dẫn tới thế giới khác, để lại thế giới thực cũng như bản thể của mình một bên để hoà mình vào chốn mộng tưởng.

2.  _Trông cậu ấy đẹp quá_ , tôi thầm nghĩ. 

Trước kia, có lúc tôi từng thấy ghen tị vì cậu ấy dành cho sách nhiều tình cảm đến thế, nhưng cũng chẳng được bao lâu. Thậm chí, tôi còn bị tình yêu sách của Chara cuốn lấy chính mình, bởi lẽ, những khi đọc sách, từ điệu bộ đến biểu cảm của cậu ấy, tất thảy đều rất đỗi dịu dàng và yên ả. Chúng là những biểu hiện tôi hiếm khi nào thấy ở cậu ấy, ngoại trừ trước những cuốn sách, và chúng thật sự đẹp mê hồn. Ôi, tôi yêu biết bao khung cảnh cậu ấy thả mình vào thế giới của riêng mình, ánh mắt chăm chú còn những ngón tay mảnh khảnh lần theo từng câu, từng dòng, thi thoảng lại vươn ra để gạt đi những sợi tóc nâu vương trên mi mắt dài và cả những sợi trượt trên làn da ửng hồng. Những lúc bắt gặp, tim tôi như hẫng một nhịp, không sao rời mắt nổi, bởi bóng hình cậu phản chiếu trên đồng tử tôi khi đó đẹp, đẹp lắm, đẹp đến lạ kì; tất nhiên, Chara những lúc khác cũng có những điểm riêng rất thu hút, tuy nhiên dáng vẻ mê đắm của cậu ấy lại đặc biệt thu hút tôi từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, không, có lẽ là mọi ánh nhìn trong khoảnh khắc thời gian của cậu ấy như ngưng đọng trước thế giới.

 _Trông cậu ấy đẹp quá_ \- tôi thốt lên trong đầu, dù biết bao nhiêu cũng là không đủ. 

3\. Chạm đến cậu ấy, chỉ có hai chúng tôi.

Tôi có chút âu lo.

Nếu để ai khác trông thấy, họ cũng sẽ bị hớp hồn mất, và biết đâu... họ còn làm gì khác..?

... Không hiểu sao, mỗi khi ý nghĩ đó xuất hiện trong đầu, lồng ngực tôi lại cảm thấy bức bối khó tả. Nhưng rồi tôi thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi biết điều đó chỉ là vọng tưởng, không hơn không kém, bởi lẽ Chara tìm đến với sách vì cậu ấy ghét con người - dĩ nhiên, trừ gia đình trong đó có tôi ra - và cho dù có ai đó thật sự sa lưới, họ cũng chẳng có cơ hội. Cậu ấy yêu sách vì sách rẽ lối cho cậu ấy đến với một không gian mộng tưởng tách xa thế giới loài người nhớp nhúa, và khi đặt chân vào cậu ấy có thể cô lập bản thân trước xã hội. Chỉ cần một cuốn sách thôi và cậu ấy sẽ rời đi, dù là ở đâu đi chăng nữa, nên sách khiến cậu ấy thấy an toàn và thanh thản trong thế giới đầy bất ổn và xáo trộn. _Hơn nữa, sách là người bạn đồng hành khá tuyệt,_ Chara từng nói, _ít ra chúng không đáng ghét như con người, bởi chúng chẳng bao giờ có sự nghi kị, ghen tuông, bội phản hay bất kì khía cạnh xấu xí nào mà một con người sẽ có. Chúng chỉ kể và chỉ nghe chứ không phản ứng_ , cậu ấy cũng chỉ cần có thế khi đã có một thể tồn tại "gần con người" là tôi. Cậu ấy thường hay ghép đôi tôi với sách, và cho rằng chúng tôi là cặp đôi hoàn hảo với cậu ấy.

Tôi thấy ổn với điều đó, lạ là vậy, khi biết chắc sẽ chẳng có ai chạm được tới Chara kể cả khi cậu ấy phơi bày dáng vẻ này ra, ngoại trừ tôi, và sách.

4\. Bữa tiệc trà cho hai ta, giữa trời xuân ấm áp.

Một ngày vẩn vơ trong phòng của hai đứa, Chara thì ôm lấy cuốn _Lược sử thời gian_ của một nhà vật lý nào đó khá nổi tiếng (Ông Chim ưng*? Cậu ấy từng nói, nhưng tôi không nhớ chính xác), còn tôi ngồi trên giường chơi điện tử, thi thoảng lại ngước lên nhìn cậu ấy. Má tôi dường như hơi nóng lên. Để bớt ngượng ngùng, tôi đảo mắt về phía cửa sổ. Phía dưới kia là khu vườn mẹ tôi tự tay chăm chút, nhờ sự cần mẫn là tâm huyết của bà mà giờ đây khắp vườn tràn ngập sắc hoa, khoe sắc rực rỡ và đầy kiêu hãnh giữa những khóm lá xanh mơn mởn. Nào cẩm chướng, thuỷ tiên, lưu ly... rộ thành những khóm tươi thắm nhắc tôi rằng tiết trời đương xuân. Ồ, xuân đã về từ khi nào mà tôi không hay. Nghĩ vậy, tôi hình dung được mình nghe thấy tiếng chim hót réo rắt nhưng chẳng thấy bóng dáng, như thể lẩn trong tán cây, hát bài ca mừng nàng Persephone về với người mẹ kính yêu nàng hằng nhung nhớ.

_(*: Lược sử thời gian - Stephen Hawking. Phần Hawk trong họ của tác giả nghĩa là chim ưng)_

Tôi chợt nhớ ra rằng suốt mùa đông vừa rồi, Chara gần như chỉ ở lì trong phòng ngấu nghiến đống sách là quà tặng Giáng sinh vừa rồi, và trông sắc mặt cậu có phần nhợt nhạt hơn mọi khi. Tôi nghĩ ít nhiều cậu ấy nên hưởng chút khí trời đầu năm, và nhân giờ là mùa xuân, tôi nảy ra ý định tổ chức một buổi tiệc trà nho nhỏ trong vườn. Tuyệt đấy chứ: dinh thự Dreemurr nằm trong khu đất tư nhân của gia đình Dreemurr nên không có người lạ mặt, rất yên tĩnh, phù hợp cho việc đọc sách ngoài trời nếu cậu ấy thích, chưa kể còn thoáng đãng và sáng sủa hơn nhiều so với trong phòng ngủ. Với lại, giờ cũng là mùa hoàng liên hoa - loài hoa yêu thích của cậu ấy - trổ bông, hẳn cậu ấy cũng muốn ngắm chúng sau suốt một thời gian dài chờ đợi.

 _Cậu thấy tiệc trà trong vườn thế nào, Chara?_ Tôi dợm hỏi.

 _Chuyển địa điểm đọc ra vườn cũng là ý hay. Mình cũng muốn ra ngoài đổi không khí một chú_ t.

Vẫn chăm chú đọc, Chara chỉ nhún vai không phản đối.

Nhận được sự đồng tình, tâm trạng tôi lập tức trở nên vui vẻ. Cùng nhau, nhất định buôit tiệc trà sẽ rất tuyệt đây.

Để có hình dung về buổi tiệc trà của hai chúng tôi rõ ràng hơn, tôi ngắm nhìn khu vườn đẹp đẽ từ trên cao một hồi lâu. Nhất định sẽ có khay đầy ắp những thứ bánh trái, với nguyên liệu chủ đạo là sô cô la Chara ưa thích. Về trà, cậu ấy thường hay uống Earl Grey, vị đắng của hồng trà quyện cùng hương sô cô la tạo thành sự dung hợp tuyệt vời; hoặc Darjeeling cũng không tệ - tôi còn nhớ đôi mắt cậu lấp lánh niềm vui khi nếm thử món trà cha mang về từ Anh quốc. Tiệc trà nhỏ, nên tôi nghĩ có hai thành phần cơ bản vậy là tương đối đủ.

Đó là về phần tiệc. Còn về phần khách... tôi cũng đoán được phần nào, song tôi vẫn thấy khá thích thú khi vẽ ra viễn cảnh. Chara hẳn sẽ mang theo một vài cuốn sách, ắt là một trong số đó sẽ rất to, rất dày và rất cứng. Cậu vừa nhấm nháp tách trà nóng hồi, vừa dạo chơi quanh những dòng văn. Nơi cậu ngồi, biết chăng, có cả ánh dương nhàn nhạt phủ, cả cơn gió mát lành không biết từ đâu tới vờn trang sách, đoạn thổi bay mái tóc xoã ngang vai, phất phơ, phất phơ trong nắng ấm chan hoà, không gian bình yên.

Còn tôi ở đâu?

Tôi nghĩ ngày hôm ấy mình sẽ ngồi đối diện cậu, cùng cậu hưởng vị trà đắng âm ấm sưởi khắp khoang miệng. Tôi sẽ mượn cậu một cuốn sách; đọc, đọc mãi đến khi nào thấy buồn chán, ánh mắt tôi sẽ lơ đãng nhìn về phía cậu ấy, để thu vào tầm mắt hình ảnh Chara Dreemurr, hiếm hoi, đang nở nụ cười xinh đẹp, một lần nữa khiến tôi xiêu lòng.


	3. Người yêu dấu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quả nhiên là mình yêu cậu đến chết đi được, Chara à.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tui luôn yêu thích hình tượng của Dark!Asriel sẵn sàng hiến dâng cả thế giới cho sự điên cuồng của Chara. Chắc vì tui có ấn tượng mạnh với mối quan hệ kiểu vậy cũng như sau khi theo dõi Asriel trở thành God of Hyperdeath cùng lý tưởng của Chara. Giờ thì, cp trầm luân, họ không đẹp đôi sao? Cảm giác giống cặp JuHaku đúng không nào =)))

"Mình yêu cậu, Chara."

Asriel rướn người, ghé bên tai Chara thầm thì. "Mình yêu cậu." Dường như sợ rằng thanh âm nhỏ nhẹ vừa bị ngọn gió lành cuốn đi mất, anh lặp lại. Giọng nói anh vẫn ôn tồn, dịu dàng như thế, nhưng mơ hồ thấy được niềm vui chan chứa, không giống như khi anh chuyện trò với người khác.

"Mình nghe rồi, Asriel."

Chara lạnh lùng đáp. Cậu không hề nhìn người bạn đứng bên cạnh mà chỉ ngoảnh mặt sang hướng khác, vẻ mặt lãnh cảm. Trước lời tỏ tình của anh, cậu không có bất kì phản ứng nào dù là nhỏ nhất, gương mặt như tượng tạc; ngoài những biểu cảm được khắc hoạ trên nền đá cẩm thạch, từ cử chỉ đến ánh mắt thờ ơ đều không hề dao động. "Tại sao tự dưng cậu lại nói với mình điều này?"

"Mình chỉ muốn cậu biết", Asriel cười mỉm. Nụ cười nhàn nhạt, vô thưởng vô phạt quen thuộc của anh, "rằng mình yêu cậu. Mình yêu cậu đến phát điên lên được. Nếu muốn, mình có thể nói lời yêu cậu thêm trăm ngàn lần cũng được."

Ngưng mọi chút, anh nói tiếp: "Vì cậu, mình sẵn sàng làm mọi điều, bất kể khủng khiếp tới đâu đi chăng nữa." Bàn tay anh vươn ra, nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy một nhúm tóc cậu buông xoá trên vai. Anh ghé xuống gần hơn, để hương tóc cậu len lỏi vào cánh mũi - mùi dầu gội thơm thơm dìu dịu, mùi hương quen thuộc giống với anh. Giống với anh... Niềm vui thoáng trong đôi đồng tử đen láy, thành kính, anh hôn lên tóc cậu. "Mọi điều, Chara yêu quý của tớ. _Mọi điều._ "

"Haha." Cậu nhếch mép, khuôn miệng vẽ thành nụ cười bỡn cợt, "Những lời nói nghe mới ngọt ngào làm sao. Đáng tiếc, mình không cần những kẻ chỉ biết sáo rỗng."

"Cậu muốn mình chứng minh bằng hành động?"

Cậu sáp lại gần hơn. Bốn mắt nhìn nhau không chớp. Asriel say mê chìm đắm trong sắc đỏ son, đôi mắt dường như có mị lực khiến anh không thể ngoảnh đi; chính đôi mắt này từ lâu đã hớp hồn anh và làm anh si mê vô cùng. Bất thần, cậu đưa tay đến gần mặt anh, bàn tay mảnh khảnh vuốt ve phần lông trắng muốt nơi gò má. Những cái đụng chạm thân thuộc giờ đây chẳng khác nào một thứ tình dược, làm anh ngây dại, quên đi cả lý trí.

"Phải." Cậu rủ rỉ, lời nói tựa mật ngọt rót vào tai, _"Hãy cho mình thấy cậu thật sự sẽ vì mình mà làm mọi thứ. Hãy cho mình sự đảm bảo."_

Cậu luôn biết cách khiến anh phát điên. Chỉ có cậu mới làm anh mất kiểm soát bản thân, hiến dâng cả khối óc và trái tim không chút chần chừ.

"Cậu là tồn tại tuyệt đối với mình. Là đức Chúa của mình." Asriel rủ rỉ. Anh nắm lấy đôi tay chai sạn của cậu và đổi tư thế. Không còn đứng ngang hàng, giờ đây anh quỳ một chân xuống trước Chara, kéo hai tay cậu ngang tầm mắt anh. Ánh mắt anh sáng lấp lánh, tràn ngập yêu thương và tôn kính. Đó tuyệt đối không phải cái nhìn dành cho bạn bè hay anh em mà là cách một tín đồ kính cẩn khi được trông thấy đức chúa của mình - hiện diện quyền năng và tối cao trong tâm trí họ. Chậm rãi, anh trong vai bậc quần thần trước đấng quân vương uy nghiêm hôn nhẹ lên bàn tay cậu, thể hiện sự phục tùng và trung thành tuyệt đối. "Xin hãy ra lệnh cho mình. Dưới cái tên Asriel Dreemurr, mình thề sẽ hoàn thành ước nguyện của cậu bằng mọi giá." Anh chân thành ngước mắt.

"Kể cả khi mình sẽ không bao giờ đáp lại cậu?"

"Mình vẫn sẽ vì cậu mà làm tất cả."

"Kể cả khi mình làm cậu tổn thương?"

"Điều quan trọng với mình chỉ có cậu."

"Kể cả khi mình bỏ rơi cậu?"

"Kể cả như vậy."

Asriel quả quyết đáp.

"Haha."

Chara lại bật cười. Khác vẻ nửa đùa nửa thật lúc đầu, tiếng khúc khích vang lên mang âm điệu hài lòng. Chara cuối cùng đã để lộ một chút cảm xúc. Những người khác sẽ chỉ thấy nụ cười lặp lại của cậu, nhưng anh thì không. Anh hiểu cậu, không đủ để thấu suốt con người vốn giỏi giang bậc nhất trong việc giấu mình vào bóng tối, song lại vừa đủ để nắm bắt được tâm trạng của cậu - là thật hay giả, là vui hay buồn, qua cử chỉ, giọng nói, dù nhỏ nhặt, anh vẫn trông thấy. Và cậu đang hứng khởi, thật hiếm có làm sao.

Tiếng cười ngắn ngủi chỉ cất lên trong một chốc sau đó tan vào thinh không. Tuy vậy, trên môi cậu còn lưu nụ cười rất thật trong mắt Asriel, cong cong hình bán nguyệt ma mị. Anh vốn đã hơi run rẩy từ trước, trông thấy vậy, khắp người lại run bắn lên phấn khích. Anh không biết cậu sẽ nói điều gì tiếp. Suy nghĩ của cậu phức tạp và cậu thì chẳng mấy khi để lộ, chỉ quen giữ rịt cho riêng mình nên thi thoảng, anh lại thấy bất an vì không tài nào biết được bên trong cái đầu nhỏ bé ấy đang nhộn nhạo những gì. Thế nhưng chẳng hiểu sao lần này anhh chỉ cảm thấy phấn khích đến lạ. Anh cảm giác như bất kể cậu sắp nói gì đi nữa, chúng tuyệt đối sẽ không làm anh thất vọng.

"Vậy nếu mình nói mình muốn phá huỷ thế giới này, cậu vẫn sẽ song hành cùng ước nguyện của mình chứ?"

A, quả nhiên... Chara luôn biết cách thỏa mãn anh đúng lúc nhất.

Trên đồng tử dãn to của anh phản chiếu gương mặt mỹ lệ nhất anh từng biết đến. _Chara, ôi Chara._ Anh tha thiết gọi tên cậu trong tim. _Chara tuyệt mỹ của tớ,_ người mang gương mặt sung sướng và hưng phấn vô cùng, sáng rực rỡ như mặt trời mùa hạ. Vầng thái dương đẹp đến mê hồn, và chói chang đến độ làm loà đi cả đôi mắt anh, để anh phải ngây người, mê mải ngắm nhìn cậu.

Đúng rồi, chính nó.

Năm xưa, chính một dáng vẻ tương tự - dù giờ so sánh đã chẳng thể bằng một góc nét ma mị quyến rũ hiện giờ của cậu - đã hớp hồn anh, mê hoặc anh, khiến anh mê muội đến độ cuồng si và rơi vào lưới tình với cậu. Vốn con mắt này có thể nhìn thấy cả thế giới, vậy mà chỉ một khoảnh khắc này của cậu cậu đã khoả lấp đi mọi bóng hình anh có thể thu vào trong mắt. Cả thế giới anh từng biết, chỉ còn thu gọn trong một mình dáng vẻ nhỏ bé có tên Chara Dreemurr. Ánh sáng này của cậu làm anh mù quáng, và anh chấp nhận vì cậu làm kẻ đui mù trước thế gian, bởi chính anh cũng khao khát được trông thấy cậu điên cuồng như thế, tha thiết đến nín thở. Vì vậy, anh sẵn sàng phủ phục dưới chân cậu và làm mọi thứ cho cậu để cậu vui lòng, để được chiêm ngưỡng vẻ diễm lệ của cậu thật nhiều hơn nữa, thoả mãn cho lồng ngực bức bối nghẹt thở của mình.

_Cảm giác hưng phấn này..._

Một tia sáng hạnh phúc loé lên giữa màn đêm thăm thẳm. Anh không biết gương mặt mình đang mang theo biểu cảm gì đây, khi dòng máu trong huyết quản như muốn sôi sục lên, len lỏi khắp cơ thể. Hãy thử đoán xem: anh nghĩ mình đang cười. Quả thật, khi anh không ý thức được chuyển động cơ thể, khoé môi anh đã bất giác cong thành nụ cười, ngọt ngào nhưng chẳng còn dịu dàng ấm áp, ngược lại chỉ còn cảm giác ghê rợn và điên cuồng.

"Nếu đó là điều cậu mong muốn, mình nguyện ý cùng cậu đối nghịch cả thế giới."

Ngay cả Chara cũng không kìm nén được sự kích thích từ gương mặt đẹp mê hồn của Asriel. Tuyệt đẹp, bạn của mình - cậu run rẩy nghĩ - giờ thì đến chính mình cũng bị cậu thu hút rồi.

_"Aaaaa..."_

Sự xúc động nghẹn lời, những lời cậu muốn nói bỗng chốc trở nên rối như tơ vò, ngưng đọng lại cả ở cổ họng. Cậu ngả người vào lòng anh, đôi môi nhỏ nhắn trao anh nụ hôn vui sướng. "Tuyệt lắm, Asriel! Cái thế giới mục ruỗng và thối nát này... Chỉ cần chúng ta ở bên nhau, ngày tận thế rồi sẽ sớm tới thôi! Bởi chúng ta là hiện thân của huỷ diệt và chết chóc.."

"... nhưng cũng là hiện thân của kiến thiết và sinh sôi. Trên đống hoang tàn của thế giới cũ, chúng ta sẽ là đấng sáng thế, đấng toàn năng, để tạo nên một thế giới lý tưởng ta hằng mong đợi."

Asriel tiếp lời, đoạn anh vươn tay, ôm siết lấy Chara và dành cho cậu trai nhỏ bé trong vòng tay cái hôn cuồng nhiệt hơn trước.

_Quả nhiên là mình yêu cậu đến chết đi được, Chara à._


	4. Calling its name

Trong lòng anh, Chara là người đặc biệt - không chỉ vì cậu là thanh mai trúc mã, là anh em chia nửa tâm hồn mà còn vì chỉ riêng với cậu, anh mới thấy được ở mình những sắc thái mà anh chưa từng thấy ở những người khác.

Những khi hai người phải xa nhau, trong cõi lòng anh ngập tràn nhung nhớ. Anh lo lắng mỗi lúc hình bóng cậu vuột khỏi tầm mắt mình, dù chỉ là vài giây ngắn ngủi. Những lúc cậu ở bên là khi trái tim bé nhỏ của anh loạn nhịp; và những khi anh khiến cậu vui, đó là khoảnh khắc anh thấy hạnh phúc nhất. Để nụ cười nở trên môi Chara, anh biết, mình sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ.

Alphys nói với anh, cảm giác này chính là yêu. Nhưng anh hiểu tình cảm của mình không đơn giản như vậy - tận sâu thẳm, chúng tăm tối hơn rất nhiều.

Con tim anh nhói đau khi cậu đau đớn, giận dữ khi những kẻ khác làm cậu thương tổn. Có những lúc anh nhận thức được thứ tình cảm ấy trở nên méo mó, hoá thành sự ích kỷ và ghen tuông: anh bức bối khi trông thấy cậu ở bên những người khác không phải anh; có đôi khi giữ cậu trong vòng tay, anh chỉ muốn nguyền rủa tất cả để không ai có thể phạm đến cậu và kéo cậu rời bỏ anh.

Anh chưa từng nghĩ cảm xúc của mình chỉ đơn thuần là yêu. Không thể là yêu được. Vì yêu thì sẽ biết cảm thông, biết thứ tha, và biết chấp nhận thế giới xung quanh đối phương. Còn anh, anh không làm như vậy được. Anh chỉ chấp nhận một mình Chara - chính cậu ấy và riêng mình cậu ấy. Và anh bài trừ tất cả những điều khác chạm đến anh, hay tới cậu ấy. Chara của anh.

Nếu đây không phải là yêu, nó phải có một cái tên khác, một cái tên mà anh không biết hoặc đơn giản chưa thể nghĩ ra. Nó là gì? Thứ tình cảm mãnh liệt, xấu xí vẫn luôn trào dâng như thuỷ triều này có thể là gì đây?

...

..

.

_.độc.chiếm._


End file.
